


Quite Times

by midnightdrives



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdrives/pseuds/midnightdrives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's during quiet times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Times

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt that an anon sent me on Tumblr. It was posted some time during the summer but now I'm also posting it here.

It’s during quiet times, late at night with the moon so high in the sky, when Eren wakes up from a horrid dream that he remembers that they are no longer hiding from titans. That humanity is finally saved and are now able to live in complete serenity.

He’s covered in cold sweat, which trailed down his hot skin, and his fingers griped the sheets tightly as he regulated his breathing.

Inhale, exhale.

He muddles over his thoughts as he recalls his exact location: his room. It’s small, with only a bed and a desk. His small amount of clothing were in the closet with his old 3D maneuver gear. His old uniform is there, untouched for an amount of two months. There are days where Eren would stare at the winged badge on his jacket, struck by the fact that he doesn’t need to wear it anymore.

Eren’s emerald eyes were glued to the wall, though not actually looking at the wall. He was deep in thought when a knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Eren?" Mikasa spoke from the other side of the door. She opened the door slightly open, allowing Eren to see only part of her face.

Since their battle against the titans had ended, Mikasa allowed her hair to grow. Little by little, with each passing day, her hair would grow an inch closer to its original length. He didn’t know why, but Eren missed Mikasa’s long hair. Perhaps it is because it reminders him of a different, simpler lifetime.

"Mikasa," Eren said. His voice was hoarse and tired, almost as if he hadn’t use it for years.

She opened the door wider and entered the small room, her footsteps barely making a sound. Deliberately, she sat herself beside Eren and placed a callused hand on top of his. “You had another nightmare,” she stated.

She didn’t have to ask. She knew.

Eren stared at her for a long while, shame overwhelmed his eyes before he shifted his gaze to their hands. He sheepishly nodded.

The room was completely silent, minus the sound of their breathing. Mikasa tilted her head, her eyes fixated on Eren while she mulled over an idea. Without a word, she adjusted hersel on the bed and laid on one side, leaving room for Eren.

Eren’s eyes widened. “No, I don’t need you stay with me, again! I’m not your son, or your little brother.”

"No," Mikasa’s voice came out harshly. "But you’re my only family and I promised your mom that I would always be by your side."

They both glared at one another before Eren finally pushed his pride aside. He sunk down beside Mikasa, allowing her to nestle her head in the nook of his neck. The smell of her hair filled his nostrils, lulling him to sleep.

It’s during these quiet times, late at night with moon high in the sky, that Eren slowly grows closer to Mikasa.


End file.
